No Need to Be Afraid
by Song That Sings Its Own
Summary: A Hunger Games Crossover. My best friend's death is unraveling before my eyes, and I know of nothing else to do except comfort him about what awaits him in Heaven. Have your tissues ready. Kogie bromance.


_**I KNOOOWW BUT I LUFF MAI KOGIE BROMANCE ; n ; **_

As quickly as they came, the Careers left almost as if on cue. Confused, I lowered my sword and stared off at the mess of bracken and vines they had left in their path. I frowned, wondering why they suddenly fled so fast, but stiffened when I immediately heard the sound of gasping. It felt like forever as I craned my neck over my shoulder and saw Logan doubled over, hands clasped over his midsection. His bloodstained dagger rested on the ground, sunlight dancing off the blade.

"Oh my God, Logan," I whispered, staggering over through the dead leaves and to my injured friend. His eyes chocolate eyes glazed over slightly and he fell to the ground, emitting a grunt and a small whimper of pain.

"Logan, it's okay," I rasped, my limbs trembling as frantic thoughts flew through my mind, fumbling through the small backpack I had stolen from the Cornucopia at the beginning of the Games.

The beginning. It felt like so long ago. When we met in detention. When we won our first hockey game. When we... Started Big Time Rush.

I bit my lip, my hands shaking so much I could barely find the gauze, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow. "Logan, don't die on me!" I cried out desperately.

I literally dumped the mass of supplies onto the forest floor, animatedly sifting through it, but finding none. I gasped, clenching my hands into fists and punching the ground. "Dammit!" I yelled angrily, my emotions a mess of anger, despair, and any unhappy emotion you can fathom. The Careers had stolen it while we were fighting them. I glumly turned my minty gaze on the small ebony-haired boy who's blood was seeping out of his wound at a fast pace. I knew it was too late.

I crawled over to my best friend- no, my brother- my breaths coming out in shallow gasps as the world spun slightly. I knew I was hyperventilating, trying so hard to hold back the sobs that were clawing up the back of my throat.

"Kendall," Logan rasped, his eyes unfocused, though they shifted and converged again. "It.. Hurts." His eyebrows furrowed, and I could already see the salty tears slowly cascading down his face.

"I know, buddy," I whispered, somehow bringing my hand and gently brushing his hair which was now stuck in clumps. Logan stared up at me, literally fighting for his life which was seemingly pouring into the sky. He stayed silent for a few moments, and I was unsure whether his shaky breaths were because of pain or because of his silent weeping.

"I don't wanna die, Kenny," He whimpered, the fear and anguish evident in his voice. He looked so much like the little six year old when we first met. "I wanna stay here with you."

"It's okay, Logan... I know heaven has a special place for someone like you," I assured tenderly, my heart twisting in the most grueling ways as I slowly started to accept my best friend's fate.

"I want to sing, Kenny. I wanna be in Big Time Rush again. I wanna sing and go on tour again. I wanna bring up the Worldwide Girls and sing to them again... I wanna see our fans smile..." He rasped, his voice uneven and insecure, the waterworks turning on heavily now. I put a finger up to his lips, and he immediately stopped talking.

"Logan... You and I both..." I sniffed, shutting my eyes for a moment and forcefully using all my might to pull back in my heart-wrenching cries. "You and I both know... That's impossible."

The raven-haired male looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown. "I wanna see James and Carlos again," He whispered, his eyes bloodshot and puffy already. "I wanna see them, but I don't wanna die..." His voice sounded immature and childlike.

I shushed him softly, wanting him to conserve his energy. "It's..." I trailed off. "It's gonna be alright, okay? Think about it... You'll see James and Carlos again. You'll see Mama Knight and..." A small choked sob erupted from my lips. "Katie... You'll see Camille, you'll see Lucy..." I whispered, brushing a hand across his cheek and trying to comfort him as the list went on and on about who had died along the way of these deadly Games.

"... Kelly, and Gustavo..." I whispered, my throat clenching up as I saw the light slowly fading from his eyes. I sniffed, feeling silent streaks fall down my face. "And... And, you'll be... H-happy. Heaven is a great place, from what I've heard..." My jaw trembled uncontrollably, as I leaned forward and pulled Logan off the ground. His blood drenched my jacket, though I didn't care at all, pulling him into an embrace. I rocked him back and forth as his tears dripped on my injured, bare shoulder, taking its time as the small droplet rolled across my bicep.

"K-Kenny... I don't care about being happy!" Logan cried feebly, his whole body shaking as he sucked him sharp, short breaths into his failing lungs. "Kenny, _I'll miss you!_"

"I'll miss you, too, Logie," I murmured into his ear, then breathed sweet nothings into his ears as I gently cooed him to sleep for the last time, for now and forever. Logan sobbed uncontrollably, and I squeezed my eyes shut and let the small tears flow freely.

"My favorite was Worldwide, and dancing in front of everyone," Rasped Logan, relaxing. I knew that he could tell he was about to die.

"Mine, too, Logie, you were, and still are, an amazing singer," I replied somberly.

"You too, Kenny," Mumbled Logan. At this point I was shocked that he was still alive.

"Logan, I-I love you," I told him, stroking his hair which was moist with his own blood. I laid him gently on the ground, and I let out a small whimper as I saw his current state. Logan opened his jaws to speak, but his body failed him, and he let out a loud sigh. His head lolled back, his eyes emotionless as the clouds in the sky reflected off of his own chocolate eyes. A cannon went off, and I knew eventually the hovercraft would come and take my friend away from me, never to be seen again.

That was it. I kneeled on the ground and let out a soul-shattering scream of distress and grabbed my hair in balled fists. _Carlos... James... Katie... Mom... Logan... _I counted off the deaths in my mind and bawled for the first time in eight years. My family is gone. Dead. I'm the only one left.

I didn't care if anyone heard me as I screamed again and again, each more horrifying than the last. I eventually gave up and laid next to the dead body of my best friend, curled up into a ball and weeping pathetically. Eventually, I heard the distant rumble of the hovercraft, and I jumped into a lush, green bush, plump water orbs plopping on the ground. I wanted to die right then and there, and see my whole family again, but it was a fantasy that grew farther and farther apart as the seconds ticked by.

I knew my family wouldn't want me to grieve for them, but I couldn't help it as their faces flashed through my mind. I _wanted_ to see Carlos trying something stupid or that the were no corndogs in the freezer. I _desired_ to hear James complain about running out of his Cuda Man Spray or losing his lucky comb. I _yearned _to hear Logan tell me that that scheme is stupid, or tell me that I forgot to carry the four and that's why I got the problem wrong.

As I stood up and gathered my supplies, I felt something odd, yet strangely comforting. I ignored it as me just trying to get over my best friends' death, walking back to the small setup that I Logan and I had made. Now it's just me. I know that I'll stare at his sleeping bag for hours on end.

When I made it back to camp, I sat down on my sleeping bag, eyeing my former band mates sleeping bag in pure longing, the presence never leaving. I perked up when I heard the voice that I've familiarized myself with for years.

_I love you, too, Kenny. _

_**Yeah. So. I'm just gonna... - crawls to corner and cries pathetically - **_


End file.
